Puppy Dog Tails
by ProKitty202
Summary: Zhao Yun's having a stressfull day, what could make his day any worse? My first DW fanfic so no flames please.


Hi there!

A story based on a couple I thought would be really cute together, Xing Cai and Zhao Yun ^^

It's set in Zhao Yun's point of view

Hehe, my first dynasty warriors fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy it

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with the Koei series. I'm merly a fan of the games =D

* * *

I slammed my head down onto the wooden table. The school day's officially over. "Great!" is what I would've said if my face wasn't pressed down on the table.

"Something wrong?" I heard someone say. Still with my face down I slowly replied, "No, Jiang Wei." and sighed loudly. I didn't need to look up to know it was him, standing right in front of me with that concerned look of his.

His warm hands grabbed both of my shoulders and pushed me up "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be home already."

I stared at him, annoyed. Even if what he said was true, I just don't feel like it today!

"I would if it wasn't so goddamn hot outside." I snatched his textbook which happen to be with him at the time and started fanning myself with it. "Go away." I growled him a warning.

"Zhao Yun, c'mon! It's time to go home already!" He laughed, taking the textbook back. His smiley happy go lucky face made me feel like punching it all of a sudden.

"Guhhh…" I slouched back into my seat.

Oh If I didn't say it before, I'm Zhao Yun, a junior. The person next to me is, unfortunately, my best friend Jiang Wei, a freshman. How we met is a very long story. Right now, it's summer time…and it's SO DAMN HOT IN HERE!

I allowed myself to be dragged outside by him. Honestly, I'm not always this mean to him. I just that I get heatstroke VERY easily.

Grrr.

Sighing louder than before, I pulled my wrists out from his surprisingly strong grip "Thanks." I smirked "I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean? If it wasn't for me, you'd be still roasting in there!"

Oh great. There he goes, in to his little 'if-it-wasn't-for-me' rant again. Geez, he's such a girl.

"C'mon Jiang Wei, I'm tired and I wanna go home nowwww." I whined. Jiang Wei knew it was unavoidable, trying to resist _my_ puppy dog face. "Fine" He sighed, still smiling "I'll save the lecture until tomorrow." Jiang Wei brushed passed me, holding his school bag over his shoulder.

I managed a half smile. Ah well, at least the weather out here is a lot better than inside the school.

THERES NO AIR CON IN THAT SCHOOL!

Before I could even lift a foot, my mobile was vibrating in my left pocket. I groaned in displeasure. "For the love of god, please don't let it be another spam."

Luckily for me it wasn't, I got a text from Xing Cai saying _"Yun, you're free after school today, right? Come shopping with me."_ Great, another pain to deal with.

Its not I don't like her or anything, it's just I can't really say no to her. I mean if I did, she'd beat the crap out of me.

Yes, it's embarrassing. I know.

We go to different schools, mine is co-ed and Xing Cai's is an all girl's high school. Xing Cai is the only girl who doesn't go nuts for me because of my dashing good looks. Sometimes it feels like a curse. A curse I tell ya.

And how I met her…well lets just say that when her father invited me around one time and I didn't know that she was home already.

Heheh.

"Ha. 'Say PLEASE?' there. And send." I smirked; I did that purposely because I know how much she hated it. "Alright then." I said as I walked out of the school gates

"NOT 'Alright' Yun."

"CRAP!"

_TWACK!_

And after a few minutes of walking, the bump still didn't go away...how was I supposed to know that she was waiting for me outside the school gates? More importantly, does she carry freaking ROCKS in that bag?

"Dork." She muttered and decided to walk in front of me and avoid eye contact.

Oh sure, don't help me nurse the huge bump on my head.

"Hehe, sorry." I started grinning like an idiot, but it only made her hit me again. "Hey! Now I'm totally convinced you've got boulders in that bag."

"Unlike you, I study my butt off." She sighed

"You know me so well" I smiled at her, but she still refused to look at me "C'mon, smile a little, please?" maybe my charm will make her change her mind. It's worth a shot, since it works on every girl I've stumbled upon.

"No."

Mission failed.

"Fine." There was a few seconds of silence, until I muttered "Baby." Into her ear

"Do you want another smack?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Why do I have to go shopping with you?" seriously, it feels so girly, going out shopping that is.

"You don't expect a little girl like me to carry all the heavy shopping without a strong man to help her, do you?"

I blushed at that, I don't know why, but I did. Maybe it's because she referred me as a 'strong man'. That's...nice of her

"Meh." I shrugged it off and shoved my hands into my pockets "I guess I have no choice. I'll go with you."

"Besides I'm making your favourites so at least help me carry them." Xing Cai smiled happily. How annoying. It may seem as innocent as cute little bunnies but it'll always be sinister like the devil to me, goddamnit. "Fiiiiine~" I gave in, what else could I do?

And before you say anything, No I am not living with her. Actually I live alone in an apartment a few blocks away from her house. Since I can't cook, Xing Cai offers to make me dinner every day for me. So her house is like my second home.

A home I don't want to leave.

Yeah, I can rely on her to make me something to eat.

Unlike Jiang Wei, he'd lecture me until the day I die. Ugh...

He'd be all 'Do this!' or 'Do that' y'know? See how annoying that is?

Heh, Xing Cai isn't like that. Xing Cai doesn't complain...much

But now I will, she stopped in front of a pet shop. Great. Just what I need, Xing Cai going gaga over the puppies in the window. She knows I'm allergic damnit!

"Hey." I started jabbing at her shoulder "This isn't the supermarket."

"I know." She looked back into my face with a rather calm expression "It's cute though, right?"

Uh oh, I gotta think of something fast before she pulls me in there! "...ah look at the time!" I glanced at my nonexistent watch "My favourite how's gonna start-"

"Don't even THINK about going home." She growled, tugging onto my sleeve

Aghhh! Nooo! She's doing that face again! The 'I'm-gonna-murder-you' look! Well it aint gonna work on me this time! Hell no! "We're not going in there!"

Surprisingly, she replied whining "Aww! C'mon! Please! I wanna go in there, Yunny!"

Yunny?

...that's a really...c-cute nickname. But still, there is no way I'm going in that shop. Nuh uh, no way, no how.

And yet, I found myself already dragged inside...next to the puppies "Xing Cai! You know I hate dogs" I pouted but she took no notice, she was already cuddling a puppy up to her face and making those STUPID cooing sounds "Awww, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy! You are! You!"

When she finally noticed my existence, which took about five minutes, she brought the damn dog up to my face, causing me to sneeze "Get it away from me" and I lightly pushed it away

"Huh, c'mon Yun, he just wants a kiss."

"I'm allergic, remember?"

"Then take a pill, geez."

"Geez yourself! Even if I weren't allergic, I still wouldn't want a kiss from a freaking dog!"

"Oh whatever, dogs mouths a cleaner than human mouths."

"I'd rather kiss you than the dog."

Wait. What did I just say?

A kiss...A KISS?

"Ahhh! I-I-I didn't mean it in that way Xing Cai" I stuttered, "I-uhh-forget what I said okay? OKAY?"

Xing Cai remained silent, even when she put the dog back into the she still wouldn't talk, but her cheeks started to redden...I have to admit, she's kinda cute when she's like this.

But did she really want me to kiss her...?

I dunno but, should I accept if she did?

Both of us exited the pet shop without uttering a single word. I couldn't bring myself to even look at her right now. If I did, my face would suddenly feel hot again and it's bad enough being freaking July and such. Curse you summer!

We still didn't communicate when we entered the supermarket. It was no different after we finished gathering all the necessities. Geez, it's getting pretty awkward...

Although that stuffed dog in the front window is really starting to bug me. It's just sitting there, staring at me with its beady black eyes, as if it were saying "Pick me up! Buy me!"

No. I am not giving in to something as simple as buying a toy.

But I'm sure Xing Cai will love it.

So after her back was turned, I rushed back inside and bought that stupid toy. It was a special offer too, so she'd better like it. "Here!" I stopped in front of her and practically shoved the dumb toy into her face

She looked up at me if I was sane

"I-I-I felt kinda bad about the dumb things I said back at the pet shop, so..." I cleared my throat, I knew she could see my cheeks going red but I didn't care "So here. I know how much you like...cute things."

I'm not jealous or anything. I'm especially not jealous of a TOY.

"Thanks."

"G-give me the b-bags!" I stammered "You can't carry both the dog and the shopping! I-I'll do it!" I had my eyes closed at the time because...I dunno I just did. But when I opened them, Xing Cai had gotten into my face, grinning kinda goofily in fact "Ohh? Why are you so flustered, Zhao Yun?" she grinned "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Wha? No I'm not!"

Well I don't think I am.

"Ha! Yeah right."

Is she doing this deliberately?

Aghhh, I feel like a total moron now. But at least I got a smile out of her. It almost makes me feel like smiling too...

Man I have GOT to stop doing that!

"Oh the train!" she gasped and suddenly took my free hand in hers and pulled me towards the train station. We managed to get on it before it zoomed past us. I immediately dropped down onto the seat "That was close" and followed up with a sigh

"We can drop our things at my place first." Xing Cai noted, "Make sure you change your clothes before coming to mine alright?"

"Yes, _mom_." I jokingly teased "Your house isn't that far from the supermarket."

She sat down next to me, clutching the bag with the toy inside close to her chest "Yea, I know." She replied smiling "Now that its summer vacation, do you have any plans, Yun?"

I thought for a second before answering wisely, "Does make up sessions count as plans?"

She giggled! Yes!

"I don't think so, Yun. Studying isn't really enjoying summer vacation now, is it?"

Damn her, rubbing it in my face just because SHE doesn't have make up sessions. Time to turn this battle around. "And what about you? Are you going away for the summer?"

Xing Cai threw her head back and laughed "I guess you can say that. I haven't seen mom since Christmas."

Christmas, huh? That's a long time. I wonder if she'll be gone for a long time...

Then I gotta learn to cook if she's going away, and find a job to keep myself preoccupied

"Then I guess I'll try and find a job during that time."

Her eyes widened quickly and turned to face me "Ahh I get it. So that means you're keeping yourself fee when I'm around huh?" her grin also widened "How. Nice. Of. You~!"

Ughh...that's not what I meant.

"...s-so what?"

Now I know she's doing this on purpose. She's such a pain!

I scooted closer to the window, gazing at my own reflection. Then I felt something heavy suddenly touch my shoulder. I turned around; Xing Cai was using me as a pillow, surprising and not at the same time.

But I can't really say that it didn't feel nice at the time. I guess I can say that her warmth doesn't really bother me.

"It's summer, y'know?"

"...seriously, it's way too hot."

* * *

Ehh, my stories always end up longer than they should be =3= oh well

R&R!


End file.
